poldsiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Axe-ident
'''The Axe-ident '''was the third session of the PolUK D&D campaign, an interlude which kicked off the second story arc of the campaign and saw the party (with some roundabout routes) chased out of Swiety Janusz by the guards.They end up in the employ of a Meister Braun, a mysterious spy with a Westgauic accent. Synopsis The curious incident of the Halfling in the nighttime The heroes, having returned the relic to Brother Parvus, make their way to the Helmed Hero. After Skirgaila does his usual thing, orders some mash from the rather racist barkeep (who has put up a "no axe-eating" sign after the last incident) and flirts with the barkeep, he goes away to a brothel. With Rellim sound asleep in his room, Ander decides to rob the tavern's backroom (as he later says, to open a soup kitchen). The halfling gets caught by the barkeep, however, and they fight. As the barkeep is bruised quite badly by the butt of Ander's rapier, he calls for the guards. As the guards chase Ander into his room, where he locks the door and expertly tumbles out of the window with no buckle left unswashed. Meanwhile, a single guard runs out the door of the tavern after him. He runs into Skirgaila, returning from the brothel, who heroically attempts to ask for directions to a temple of St. Pelor. This puzzles the guards, but Skirgaila manages to convince them he is a convert. They laugh at him. By this time, Ander is far gone but pursued by two groups of guards as the alarm is raised. Fleeing into a close down stairs, he feels a hand on his shoulder. This hand belongs to Meister Braun, a mysterious man with light blond hair. He offers him safe passage to a safehouse if he will take care of something for his friends. Ander (who introduces himself as "Anton") agrees with this and stays the night in the safehouse, in return for which Meister Braun asks him to take a secret missive to the Westgauic city of Hugelsheim. Meanwhile Skirgaila and Rellim get booted out of the tavern (although Rellim convinces the barkeep to let him stay the night). The eponymous Axe-ident The next morning, the group meets up, with Ander in a good disguise that initially fools his two companions. Hungry for food, the group asks for directions to another tavern. The guards, looking to get one over over the barbarian after a hard night, direct them to a place called the "Pig Sty". Following the directions, they realise they've been had, arriving at an actual pig sty. Angrily, Skirgaila goes back and punches a guard knockout, but his companion sees this and charges in to arrest the barbarian. A fight ensues in which Skirgaila, in a rage, kills the guard (although he himself claims "the guard just walked into his axe"). On the run, Rellim and Skirgaila find the gates closed. Skirgaila makes a play of not knowing common, but nevertheless, runs into a nearby church. Entering the church of St. Cuthbert of the Westgauers (incidentally the safehouse from last night), he secures cooperation from the priest and Meister Braun, who "just happens" to be there. Meister Braun plays along, but the heroes do get put into a predicament when the guards set up a cordon around the church after the 48-hour sanctuary is up. Meister Braun reveals he has been following the group with interest, asking if they are friends of "Meister 'Anton'". He offers the group help in escaping the city, if they will help him gather compromising intelligence on Lord Gabor of Polawa, who "has been engaged in violations of the sanctity of the Holy Church". As the two enjoy a drink at the safehouse in the presbytery, a little bird (although Braun scoffs at this, deeming it "too poetic") collects "Anton" from the street. After briefly considering a trial by combat, the three agree to Meister Braun's help. They are smuggled out of the city dressed as Silent Brothers of Saint Cuthbert. Awards * MVP: Skirgaila * MVRP: Meister "Anton" * Most Memorable Moment: The Axe-ident